chybyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Categoria:Criminali
I criminali sono personaggi che si impegnano spesso in attività che vanno contro le norme di una società o di una cultura, infrangono le leggi della terra in cui risiedono e, in casi estremi, persino le leggi di un settore / impero. Alcuni criminali possono essere anarchici o nichilisti nel pensare, credendo che la società sia migliore senza legge; altri possono semplicemente essere opportunisti. I peggiori criminali possono svolgere le loro attività fino a diventare terroristi, cercando di rimodellare (o persino distruggere) il mondo usando mezzi criminali. Criminali che hanno abusato, ricattatori, molestatori di bambini, truffatori, spacciatori di droga, truffatori, criminali, omicidi, incriminatori, rapitori, mafiosi, assassini, pedofili, stupratori, terroristi e ladri. Tipi di criminali: * Gli incendiari sono cattivi che commettono crimini che incendiano i luoghi. * Ricattatori: criminali che prendono parte all'atto criminale del ricatto, chiedendo denaro a qualcuno in cambio di non rivelare informazioni sulla vittima. A causa della natura del ricatto, molti di questi criminali sono manipolatori e astuti. I ricattatori sono diversi dai procuratori e dagli estorsori per ragioni sottili. Il ricatto segue lo scenario "I scratch your back, you scratch the mine ... or else" e può comportare lo sfruttamento dei sentimenti di una persona. Gli addetti alla contrattazione sono solitamente meno subdoli dei ricattatori, in quanto generalmente appaiono nella stessa pagina della persona con cui stipulano accordi, mentre gli estorsori tendono ad essere peggio perché sfruttano abusi e violenze per ottenere la loro strada mentre offrono una quantità minore alle loro vittime . * Abuso di minori: furfanti noti per aver abusato di bambini, che è un tipo particolare di abuso.I bambini che abusano vanno da genitori violenti e insegnanti crudeli a predatori estremamente odiosi che hanno attraversato l'Orizzonte degli eventi morali come i pedofili che violentano le vittime in età prepuberale, i rapitori di bambini o persino i contrabbandieri che vendono bambini al mercato nero. I malvagi che scambiano i bambini alla loro nascita per qualche scopo contano anche come molestatori di bambini. Anche i bambini che maltrattano i bambini - in genere i bulli - contano. Questi cattivi possono essere tragici in quanto potrebbero essere stati vittime di bullismo dai loro compagni nella loro infanzia e da allora giurare vendetta contro tutti i bambini. Tuttavia, i bambini abusati sono spesso considerati un crimine crudele, poiché i bambini non possono difendersi dagli adulti. Molti di questi criminali, ma non tutti, hanno un profondo odio per i bambini, che è puramente ipocrita, in quanto questi malvagi erano essi stessi bambini, a meno che non fossero una creazione malvagia. Alcuni possono anche odiare determinati bambini, ad esempio i figli dei loro nemici. * Bobine di arresto/Bobini: i bobini sono malvagi che preferiscono l'atto di annegare una vittima, sia personalmente che tramite un'azione che farebbe affogare qualcuno - questi malvagi potrebbero non essere considerati brutali come altri assassini ma sono spesso altrettanto spietati e moralmente discutibili . * Incriminatori: gli Incriminator, o Framers sono cattivi che commettono un crimine e poi incastrano qualcuno per questo. Pianificano attentamente le loro inquadrature e hanno prove false. Alcuni incorniciano gli altri camuffandosi da loro o sono un Evil Twin o un Clone. A volte, non c'è nemmeno un crimine e l'Incriminator giace solo così che qualcun altro si mette nei guai. Questi criminali probabilmente si divertiranno a usare le pedine per ottenere informazioni, in modo che vengano scoperte come frodi per tradimento. * Detenuti: i detenuti sono criminali imprigionati in una prigione, ma riescono a mantenere il potere anche all'interno della prigione e rappresentano una minaccia all'interno della prigione stessa. Questo tipo di antagonista è comune nella finzione che si occupa di prigioni e può andare di pari passo con il tipo di personaggio Gaoler correlato. Questo è anche il posto dove mettere le bande di prigionieri ei loro membri, che sono simili alle bande di strada, ma funzionano principalmente entro i confini della prigione (sia fittizia che reale). * Rapitori: furfanti che hanno commesso il reato di rapimento, che di solito significa prendere un bambino o un giovane, ma possono anche essere scambiati con il rapimento (rapimento di un adulto). * Pervertiti: i pervertiti sono individui che hanno comportamenti sessuali anormali. Per il bene della malvagità, tuttavia, queste perversioni devono essere notevolmente aberranti o ostruttive per la vita di altre persone e non semplicemente un "nodo". I pervertiti possono venire in due sottotipi principali: il tipo malizioso ma relativamente innocuo e il più sinistro e / o un tipo malvagio che caccia gli altri. Entrambi sono considerati malvagi se il loro comportamento influisce negativamente sugli altri. * Inquirenti: gli inquinatori sono criminali che commettono crimini contro l'ambiente, sia per mancanza di rispetto e / o avidità (come uomini d'affari immorali) o per pura malizia (alcuni super criminali e / o Signori oscuri). * Rapaci/Stupratori: furfanti che hanno commesso uno stupro o hanno tentato di farlo. Lo stupro è considerato un crimine efferato (così come una traversata istantanea di un evento Morale istantaneo nella maggior parte dei casi). Questi cattivi sono considerati da molti come tra i più vili dei cattivi, perché la maggior parte degli stupratori è responsabile della perdita dell'innocenza (specialmente quelli che violentano i bambini, noti anche come pedofili). A peggiorare le cose, alcuni possono uccidere le loro vittime in seguito, anche se questo non è sempre il caso. Gli stupratori sono spesso associati alla schiavitù o al ricatto. Di solito, lo stupro è fatto per affermare il potere e il controllo su una vittima. Non è necessariamente fatto a causa di Misogyny, Misandry o qualsiasi altra forma di odio, ma spesso è fatto per queste ragioni. Alcuni stupratori possono essere subdoli e al fine di evitare qualsiasi rischio di abusare delle loro vittime nel sonno o di lavarli dal cervello. * Terroristi: i terroristi sono criminali che usano il terrore (da cui il loro nome) e commettono atrocità flagranti e imperdonabili per qualche guadagno. I terroristi vanno da anarchici spietati, ma ben intenzionati a individui estremamente distruttivi e genocidi come Not Important. Possono anche essere persone che amano l'odio, fanatici o semplicemente individui pazzi che commettono il caos per divertimento o come un atto di rappresaglia contro la società o un esecutore della legge che detestano. * Ladri: I ladri è un tipo di criminale che si trova in quasi tutti i media. Sono più conosciuti per rubare roba. Ogni ladro può variare da piccolo a estremo (a seconda di quale oggetto rubano). La maggior parte dei ladri ruba denaro o gioielli, ma ci sono alcuni ladri che lo fanno per il brivido. * Torturatori: i torturatori sono cattivi che commettono regolarmente il crimine di tortura o sono mostrati colpevoli di tortura nel loro aspetto (se si tratta di un furfante one-shot). La tortura può essere classificata come tortura emotiva / psicologica (crudeltà progettata per danneggiare la mente o lo spirito) o tortura fisica (crudeltà che comporta danni fisici ma non morte istantanea). Anche se non è necessariamente vero per tutti i Torturatori, molti sono sadici e si godono il loro lavoro, anche se alcuni semplicemente eseguono le loro azioni di grigiosità per un senso del dovere o una morale distorta. I cattivi che torturano per divertimento più spesso hanno attraversato l'Orizzonte degli eventi morali e potrebbero essere Puro Male. Categoria:Cattivi